Red
by The Haze of Nightmares
Summary: Rose thought they were just friends. Weren't they?
1. Chapter 1

The bell dinged as the door opened. Rose looked toward the door. She was behind the cash register of The Book Nook, a bookstore with a clique name. Hugo, her pesky younger brother came barreling through the door. He also worked there. Well, him, and Molly and Lysander. Molly, her younger cousin and her boyfriend Lysander just loved books. Like Rose. Hugo loved money.

"Rose, Al wants to know if you're coming to his flat later."

"Who's going to be there?"

"Grace and Scorpius."

"I'll be there."

Albus Potter, Grace Matthew, and Scorpius Malfoy were my best friends. Al and Scorp had been Slytherins in school. Grace had been my best friend in Gryffindor tower. We had graduated a couple weeks before, and Al and Scorp had moved in together. Well, we had all moved in together. It was to gradually ease our way the 'real' world.

I had been working at the bookstore for a couple summers and they were happy to give me my job for the summer before I went to a healer's program at St. Mungo's. Scorpius was working at the ministry. His father made him.

"Did you read it?"

"What?"

"The fault in our stars."

Of course. I'd read most of books in the bookstore.

"Molly, come here." Molly had short red hair, and glasses. Zander, or Lysander, had blond hair. I don't like describing people. It's annoying. I can never do it right.

"What Rosie?"

"I'm leaving for the day. Back to the flat, is that okay?"

"Yeah, Zander and I will deal with the customers. And Hugo. He needs to work for the money he get." I smiled as I grabbed my messenger bag and ran out the door.

When I was 16, I had gotten tattoo in muggle London. It was of three small birds, and my mother had almost kicked me out. Actually she had. I had to stay with Scorpius for a week before Mum came to apologize. Well, she told me I could come back home. It was good enough for me.

Scorpius on the other hand had loved it.

"My rebellious Rosie," he had said, "finally growing up I see." I had walked in on him and Olivia Zambini 5 months before, but he had been grown up way before that. Sometimes he annoyed me, because sometimes he was a man-slut.

But somehow, I was happy that I had pleased him. He always seemed so different from me. I wore floral prints and he wore leather jackets. He and Meggie would have gotten along really well, if not for James. She loved her leather.

I hadn't done it again though.

My skirt swished as I pulled open the door to the impossible little flat I shared with them. Scorpius was looking disheveled on the couch, his robes undone a little and his hair wild. I can't say he looked terrible.

Scorpius had platinum hair and grey eyes, a very handsome mix. He was tall and slim and he did have some muscle. Well, not some. A lot. Al was also slim and tall, but he had no muscle. He really DID look just like his dad, no matter how much he tried not to. He was working as an apprentice to the new wand maker. He had a flair for wands. Don't worry, he's straight. Grace, his girlfriend had long blond hair and green eyes, and she was working in Diagon Alley, at a clothing store.

"Rosie!" Scorpius's eyes lit up when he saw me. It kind of melted my heart.. "Did you hear? I hate the ministry! In the fall, I'm going into arour training!"

Scorpius of all people would do that. He was head boy and I was head girl. We were the smartest in the school. He's afraid of nothing. Well, except commitment. He defiantly fears commitment. Olivia was hot, and then the next one, was that Lucy Bones or Julia Finnegan? I don't know, I lost track around then. But they were all sweet and gorgeous and none of us had any idea why he didn't stay with any of them. We had three bedrooms. One for me, one for Scorpius, and one for Al and Grace, or Gral, or Larace. You could hear the sex through the walls is what I'm trying to say. On both sides.

" Rose! The party at Carly's is tonight. Are you coming?"

"Of course. Who would miss an excuse to go over to Scorpius's latest flings out and drink too much alcohol?"

"What does that mean?" Scorpius said from the couch.

I rolled my eyes and said, "It means I'm coming."

Grace responded from the kitchen with, "Find the most revealing dress in you closet and be ready by 8." It was 7:00.

"Thanks."

The dress I found was blue and tight, and too short. Grace had given it to me for my birthday. I straightened my curly red hair and but on more make up. It was 8:45. I was the first one done. I spent a good 5 minutes running around the flat and yelling to get my friends out of their rooms. The heels I was wearing were at least 5 inches, and I was still short standing next to Scorpius. He was insanely tall. I apperated and hid behind Grace as we entered the room. I was an introvert.

"Scorp! Rosie! Come here!" Carly was NOT sober. "Rose, this is Ronan. He's Irish. You guys should talk."

Ronan had dark hair and dark eyes. Well, gorgeous eyes.

"Hello Rosie." Most defiantly Irish. "I'm Ronan. I'm uhhh, a quidditch player on the wasps."

"You know Meggie and James?"

"Of course. Who doesn't know the hottest couple to hit the gossip magazines."

This might be a good time to explain who Meggie and James were. Enna Maeghan Wood was the daughter of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell. She was pretty and young and talented. She had long dark hair and dark eyes. As I've said before, she loved he leather. James, her boyfriend, was James Sirius Potter. He was a prankster and a quidditch star. He had auburn hair and brown eyes, and was much more funny than his brother Al. The press loved them. Especially Meggie. Meggie was a really good friend of mine, and I always got free quidditch tickets, so I was happy for them.

"Yeah. He's my cousin."

"You're that Rose? James and Meg always made it out like you were dating Scorpius Malfoy."

"Nope."

"Well, that means you're free. Want to go out for dinner next week?"

"Sure." Why the hell not?

Grace then pulled me away, and though my social may have been budding, all I really wanted to do was go home.

"He's gorgeous girl, good for you."

"I'm going home. I have to work tomorrow."

"Come on Rosie." She nagged.

I just left.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

The bell rang as the door to the bookstore opened.

" Hey Lil."

It was Lily Luna Potter, the third and final Potter child. She had red hair like me, and she was gorgeous. She always had a boyfriend.

"So Rosie, I heard from James, who heard from Meggie, who heard from Scorp, who heard from Al, who heard from Grace," That was normal Lily, "That you have a date with Ronan Lynch. Please tell me it's true. He is so good looking. You should go for someone other than Scorpius."

"Me and Scorpius aren't a thing. God."

She didn't look like she believed me.

"Well, the real reason I'm hear is to see what you're lazy brother got on his O.W.L's. I did pretty well for me. I'm not Al, the smart one, or Jamie, the athletic one. My parents are proud though."

"Good for you."

"I'm no Rosie."

"Nobody's Rosie. She's unique." Scorpius was right behind me. He's too tall.

"Scorpius is over rated."

"Rosie is the only one who would ever call ME over rated. It's because I haven't fucked her."

Lily's eyes got huge.

"I always though you guys were like friends with benefits or something."

"No, sadly." Scorpius said. He had an evil glint in his eye.

"Ew, god Scorp. Gross. Lily, why do you ever think I would do that? I mean, him."

"Rosie has a sense of humors."

"I'm done with you two. You guys are so weird."

I left after that encounter with Lily, I flooed to Lucy and Dom's flat. I liked their advice. Lucy was 4 years older than me, and Dom was 3 years old. Dominique went Beauxbaton, because after the war, they developed an amazing quidditch program. Lucy and Dom were also, ironically, dating brothers, Ryan and Connor Wood. It's insane our little family circle.

"Oh Rosie, I was going to come to the Nook tomorrow, before the event, god I can't believe Vicie's getting married. She'll be pregnant in like, 3 months."

"Dom. She's your sister."

Lucy had long blonde hair and brown eyes. She was pretty. Dom had long red hair, and it was always in a bun. She was part veela, and she gorgeous. Her sister was blonde, but in my opinion, she's prettier. Maybe it's because I'm also a red head. I'm biased.

"Do you guys think Scorpius and I are friends with benefits?"

They exchanged a look.

"You guys aren't?"

"No, god."

"Well, see you tomorrow Rosie."

"For Victorie!"

I hate weddings.


	2. Chapter 2

Meggie and Roxy were by the door, gossiping and laughing. Sometimes I was jealous, that even though they were both dating, well Roxy had found an Australian boy on her latest travels, but even though they had other relationships, they still hung out. I hadn't had a girl's night with Grace in 6 months.

"Rosie!" Even to a dress rehearsal, Meggie was wearing a leather jacket. She had straighten her hair, and she looked just badass.

"Come here! Lucy told me what happened last night. I knew you and Scorp weren't an item." Meggie and Scorpius were really close. They somehow had been really close, like 4 years ago or something. I don't know. Whatever happened, Meggie would be on my side. Or she'd be killed. By Lily, or Ginny, or my Mum.

"Hi Meg, how are you? How's James?"

"We're good."

"Did he propose?"

"No, why? We're only 20. I want to wait a couple years. Nothing is going to happen between now and then."

Meggie had the best attitude about life. She seemed so composed.

Roxy was laughing with, wait I don't know…

"Meggie, who's that?"

"Roxy's latest. Dan? Yes Dan."

Well, Roxy was laughing with Dan. Fred was glaring at her. Roxy was a model, and gorgeous, traveling all over the world for jobs. She looked exotic, with cocoa skin, blond hair and weirdly purple eyes. No wonder this Dan was staring at her so lustfully.

"Okay. They should get a room."

"Rosie," Victorie, the bride, came up behind me. "You're so innocent. I can't believe you just said that! I can't even imagine you having sex."

Victorie was classic. Long blonde hair and blue eyes, and a beautiful body. Teddy was lucky. She was a healer, like I wanted to be. She specialized in children. I hate children.

"Sure Vicie, I'm innocent. Not you though. Remember last year when," suddenly Victorie jumped in.

"I love you Rosie."

"Love you too Vicie," She was older. Victorie 6 years older, 24, and Teddy was 8 years older, 26. They were adults. I was not. Or, nobody thought so.

My problem was, no is, that I am innocent. I may have had sex, but I was so drunk I don't remember it. At all. It was with Paul Finnegan, an ugly fellow, with red patchy hair. I was SO far past wasted.

"Rose Julia," my mother. Great. "What on earth are you wearing?" That's my mother for you. It wasn't totally unreasonable. It was just a floral skirt and a white top. My mother thinks everything is controversial. It's because she works in the government. Everything must be uniform.

"Aunt Hermione," Vicie began, "I personally love Rosie's outfit. It's beautiful with her eyes. This is why YOU need to relax. If you ever want her to get together with Scorpius, she needs to look pretty,"

"Scorpius can't take his eyes off of her anyway. She shouldn't look too good."

"Aunt Hermione!" Victorie exclaimed, "How did you know about them?"

"I'm smart, not blind. And he's not exactly subtle about it."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

They all exchanged looks.

"You don't know?" Meggie asked,

" No."

"Never mind then."

Okay, so maybe I did know. I can't say I didn't notice the looks. But I wasn't going to do anything. I didn't want to be in a relationship with Scorpius. I mean, I am. But in like a friendly way. Not in a romantic way. That's now I feel about Scorp. I guess…

Teddy came up behind his bride. He had bright red hair, but that was only temporary. Vicie leaned up and whispered something to him. He chuckled and his hair turned back to the turquoise that was his favorite color. Victorie had that effect on him.

"Hey Meg, where's James?" Teddy asked. James was his best man.

"Uh, I don't know. He had practice until 6 and then went to the flat to shower. He should be here soon."

James was a quidditch player for the Puddlemere United. Oliver Wood was the coach and Ryan and Connor were also on it. It was a family thing. Sean was on the Owls, a team from Scotland. Location didn't really matter though. James loved quidditch, and being able to play for a living was his dream come true.

"Rose, Aunt Hermione, it's very nice to see you. Uncle Ron's over there Aunt Hermione." My mom walked over to my dad, who was laughing with Harry and Ginny. They looked a little on edge.

Teddy's parents had died in the war. He was raised by his grandmother, who had died 7 years ago when he was 19. He was devastated, but that was also when Vicie and him started dating.

And whenever Andie, his grandmother, had needed a break, Teddy went to Harry and Ginny's house. Harry was his godfather, but him being an orphan, he was more like his father. Harry and Ginny may have had 3 kids, but Teddy was their honorary 4th child. That's why they were nervous. It was their eldest child getting married the next day.

James, Freddie, and Kayla came through the door. Fred and Kayla had been dating for 2 years. Kayla stood for Makayla. She was of Polynesian decent. She had tan skin and long legs. Her hair was light brown with natural blonde highlights. Fred was mixed race. James was James.

"So then Kayla here comes in and yells her ass off at me. So what I blow up the toilet. It's not like that's a big deal or anything."

Kayla glared at her boyfriend.

"I'm laughing MY ass of here. God Freddie, if I ever did that…" he left off there because Meggie was staring at him, arms crossed.

"If you ever did what?"

"Blow up a toilet." Kayla told Meggie.

"Jesus Christ Fred, are you TRYING to kill her? It seems like it."

Here's the thing about me. I just watch. I'm really no fun at parties. I'm not outgoing, our jaw droppingly beautiful. So I just sit there and watch and observe and that's how I know all these things. Not from talking, from watching.

For example, Scorpius had just snuck down from a tree in the backyard and was quietly walking over to me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What did you do Scorp? Why were you in a tree? You hate trees."

"I know, but Al's going to love this one."

"Scorp, really? I mean, you always prank him, why this time?"

"Victorie needs to loosen up. I figure if I injure Al in a funny way at the same time, she'd stop freaking out. And Meggie helped me charm the pie so it would punch him in the nose. Who WOULDN'T love that?"

I didn't know. It was hilarious when Al got injured. He was so clumsy that it happened often, but it was still hilarious when ever it did.

"Come on Rosie, it's time." He held out his hand for me. I grabbed it. We walked hand and hand to the table, which, along with the rest of the seeable world, was covered in Victorie's trademark, fairy lights.

As much as I loved my family, when we sat down to eat, it was messy. The boys yelling for food, and the girls gossiping, and now a lot of them had significant others, it got even crazier. But some how, we got through the rehearsal dinner, and I was grateful that I didn't have to clean up.

I sat anxiously tapping on my knee, freaking out about the wedding. Victorie may be a control freak, but she DID believe that you should wear what you wanted. So I had bought my own dress, not some ugly dress that matched Victorie's eyes and made me look like puke. So that was good.

But I don't like socializing. It's challenging. I'll hang on Scorpius's arm. He'll drag me along, and let me, no make me, have fun. He was fun.

Grandma Molly brought out cake and ice cream. The screaming of Al as Meggie and Scorpius' pie hit him square in the face and broke him in the nose. We all laughed at him, but none more than Meggie, Scorpius, and Grace. It was funny, I have to admit. But not that funny.

"Fuck you Scorp. I can't believe you did that."

Scorpius was too busy dying on the floor to respond. Al was right though.

"Scorp, get up." He heaved himself up. His silvery eyes watering from laughing so hard.

"That charm was so worth the trouble Meggie. Did you see his face?"

Meggie was laughing too hard to respond.

"Rose, what'd you think?"

"It was funny. I guess. You should really stop injuring him. One of these days it's going to give him a concussion and Grace is going to murder you. But until then I'm tired and take me home?"

"Sure Rose." His tone sounded a little deflated for some reason or another.

We said goodbye to Vicie and Teddy, and everyone else, and headed to the apperation point. Scorpius smiled at me. He seemed happy for some reason.

"Are you happy Rosie?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem sad, that's why. You just don't seem happy."

"I am. I'm just anxious about tomorrow. I don't like socializing or dresses. Can I hang on your arm?"

"Always."

I smiled and looked up at him. He was really tall and really blonde. I mean REALLY tall.

Sleeping is nice. There are no distractions, and no dresses. But eventually you have to wake up and metaphorically prepare yourself to get you hair pulled and make up caked on your face.

Now that's everyday.

But today, I was literally getting my hair pulled and make up caked on my face.

Scorpius woke me up at 8:00 am because we had to be there at 9:00. I grabbed my dress from the closet, showered, and shoved some food in my mouth and apparated, getting there by 9:15. That's an accomplishment.

My dress was cream colored, and the bodice was covered in black lace. It was short, but no too short, reaching to my knees. It looked pretty good with my dark red hair that only I had. Everyone else was a ginger.

Roxy, Lucy, Molly and Lily were my co-bridesmaids while Dom was the maid of honor. Meggie was there too, because she wanted to be. Her long, curly, black hair was loose down her back and her black dress was tight. James must've been happy.

Roxy and Molly were wearing long dresses; Molly's was traditional while Roxy's was not. It had no back. At all. Lucy was wearing a blue dress like mine that was the same color as her hair. Lily was wearing a green dress that was long and floaty. She looked like a little pixie, because of her short frame and short hair.

"Rose! Only 15 minutes late this time. Good job!" I smiled at Meggie's sarcasm. "You better not be late to mine."

"Never _Enna_." She flinched at her name. It was worth it though.

I put on my dress and Roxy braided it half up half down. She whispered something to Meggie and they laughed. I'm sure it was about Scorpius. But that's only because I heard his name. They talked about him a lot. A ton actually, it seemed unhealthy.

Meggie, Roxy and Lucy were now all laughing. Victorie and Dom walked in the room and we began to dote on her. She WAS the bride after all.

I loved my cousins. I really did. But I was way more comfortable with out the attention. Lily sat down besides me. She was 16, and going into her 6th year. She was pretty, with ginger hair and brown eyes and a heart shaped face. She LOVED attention. She was dramatic, and kind of bitchy, but she gave amazing romantic advice. She'd had some experience.

I wasn't even close to being as pretty or confident as Lily. And she was all over Scorp. Like ALL over. I couldn't believe that they hadn't hooked up already.

"So, Rosie. Trying to impress anyone with that dress?"

"No, you? Cough, Scorpius, Cough."

"No. I have a boyfriend you know. But if Scorpius asks, I won't deny him. He is so good looking."

Meggie and Roxy were glaring at her.

"Lily, what did we tell you about messing with Scorpius?"

"Don't"

"Correct. He's Rosie's, even if she can't tell it right now."

"I can tell. He looks at me like he wants to fuck me."

That caused all heads in the room to turn to her. Including Victorie, who was looking gorgeous by the way.

"You know then." Dom muttered.

"Wait, you guys aren't friends with benefits?" Lucy asked. "I always assumed that you guys left early to make love on your couch or something."

"What?" My mom said. "You and Scorpius are making love on a couch?" She honestly didn't look that surprised.

Scorpius coughed in the door way just then.

"Hello Hermione. I can assure that that isn't happening right now. At least not in real life." He winked in my direction.

"That's gross Scorpius." Was all I could say in return.

Harry poked his head in the room.

"1 hour girls!" He said before sprinting down the hall.

That's when it got REALLY weird.


End file.
